


Well That Was Unexpected (by the Oblivious)

by Elanor



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor/pseuds/Elanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one where Nestor ships them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That Was Unexpected (by the Oblivious)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moosewingz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosewingz/gifts).



They didn't start out meaning to move in together. The first week after the discovery of the gold-filled hat, Tintin had spent a lot of time--well, okay, most--well, all--of his time at Marlinspike Hall, planning out the next great adventure with Haddock.

But that was legitimate, okay.

The month after that where he only went home to his flat maybe once a week just to reassure his landlady he wasn't dead, not so much.

It sort of escalated without Tintin noticing, honest--started out with invitations to stay for dinner, formally delivered by Nestor with the straightest face imaginable, and then might as well stay the night eh Tintin oh yes why not Captain and continued into Tintin never going home at all.

They fall into a sort of routine--after dinner, meticulously served by Nestor (who has a really intimidating habit of glaring subtly if one doesn't use the cutlery correctly), Tintin and Haddock sit by the fire for a couple hours, sometimes chatting, sometimes talking animatedly, but mostly just sitting while Tintin reads the newspaper and Haddock knits, warm and cosy and companionable.

("Oh come on you coward," Haddock coaxes, beckoning the dog with a huge pea-green jumper with orange splotches. The dog whines and backs away.)

It's at about the six month mark when Nestor has apparently had enough of it and accidentally burns the spare bed. "Oh dear," he says, peering in where Tintin and Haddock are sitting, having lunch. "The spare bed appears to be on fire, sir."

In the aftermath, Haddock slightly wild-eyed with smoke inhalation, Tintin tries gingerly, "I can just sleep on the sofa, you know, it won't kill me for a few days--"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, sir," Nestor cuts in smoothly. "I'm afraid spiders were found in it earlier this morning and I've had it taken away for cleaning."

"--alright then the floor or something then--"

"--sorry sir, the floor's being polished tonight, I'm afraid you can't."

"--well then--"

"I'm afraid the only option for you is to share Master Haddock's bed, sir."

"..."

Having started the night on the furthest edge of the bed away from Haddock, who was already comfortably snoring by the time Tintin started to unclench from the foetal position, Tintin wakes up the next morning with his face buried in a very warm shoulder and someone's breath whuffling into his quiff. It takes him a few long seconds to realise he's wrapped around Haddock, and another few seconds to writhe frantically because his beard is tickling his forehead.

So that's how their first kiss happens.

Tintin and Haddock are rather late to breakfast that morning.

Nestor is insufferably smug the rest of the month.


End file.
